They Had It All
by Sgarnett99
Summary: Oneshot for Cato and Clove's life before and throughout the Hunger Games. They had it all, and then they had nothing. Clato. T for violence. Enjoy! Please R&R.


**A/N: So, this is just a oneshot I wrote about Cato and Clove, their lives before their Games, and their Hunger Games. There's really nothing else to say... please read and review! Enjoy!**

They had it all.

They had the skills. She had her knives, she had the ability to run and throw and dodge quicker than anyone, even him. No one doubted for a second that it would be her who would go and win the Hunger Games when her time came- but would she? After all, there was him.

He had the strength, the brute force in his massive body that could snap a neck with the twist of an arm. The hands that could wield a sword. The hands that could throw a spear as far as one could shoot an arrow. No one doubted him either. What they wondered was, would that huge force be strong enough to kill her, when the time came? If the time came?

Together, they were an indestructible force. No one crossed them. No one wanted to be paired with them in training, especially when she was holding her array of knives, or when he held a sword in his huge hands.

The question must have lingered in everyone's minds- what if they went to the Hunger Games together? It would surely come down to them- no one doubted that they were probably the strongest teenagers in the country- but would they sacrifice each other, for fame, for glory, for riches, for the sake of their own lives?

They had admirers even before they were Reaped. They had the best trainers in all the districts. They had the parents that pushed them to work harder every day. They had never been hungry. They never went a day without work, without food, and without praise.

They were almost famous. No, almost is an understatement. They were the most popular teenagers in the whole District. Who couldn't admire their strength and bloodlust, especially when it was entwined as they walked down the street, side by side?

So was it really any surprise when they went to the Hunger Games together?

Maybe it was. Maybe it was a surprise that she would go at only seventeen, that no one would dare take her place as tribute. It was District Two, after all. But no one seemed to doubt that she could ever _not _want to go, even if her best friend/ 'secret' crush was going with her.

She knew what they thought. So even when her name was called, even after he had already lunged forward in his haste to volunteer, she put on her signature smirk and strode up to the podium, where the District cheered and clapped as they watched their strongest children in pride, even though they all knew, in the back of their minds, that only one would return. Who it would be, was near impossible to figure out.

Then again, no one really knew how weak he was on the inside.

She watched her easy past leave her as the train sped off. He sat in silence as District Two vanished and turned to dense forest. They watched the Reaping and were instructed to invite the tall boy from District Eleven to join their anticipated alliance.

While the pair privately wanted it to be just them working together, they readily agreed to ally themselves with their mentor's suggestions. Whatever it takes to win, she had said. He had been taken aback. Did 'whatever it takes' include his own life? He hadn't said anything.

They watched the girl from 12 volunteer. I get to kill her, she said. I want to.

She watched with disdain as the majestic Capitol appeared. She talked down to her stylist. She didn't gush at the food. She wore her chariot costume proudly, though, thinking it would be the best.

For maybe the first time, she was wrong.

Those tributes from District Twelve wore firey capes, held hands and blew kisses to the crowd who chanted the name: _Kat-niss! Kat-niss! _She vowed, then and there, that she wouldn't be upstaged again. She vowed to kill the Fire Girl.

They went on to train. They both adored the three-day training, where she wowed everyone with her knife-throwing skills, where he intimidated the other tributes with his strength. They laughed about it at mealtimes.

At night, in the modern, foreign bedroom, she thought of her life with him back in the District. It never occurred to her that that life might be taken away from her someday. It never occurred to her that one of them might die.

The most haunting thought for her was that she might have to kill him.

Or that he might kill her.

He sat in his bed, thinking of the girl in the next room. He thought, would she murder me? Would she slit my throat, stick me with a blade as she so heartlessly will to the others?

He thought, would I kill her? If it comes down to the two of us? He thought, would I cut off her beautiful life with a spear as I would to District Twelve, only to get home? What would it be like without her?

In their private sessions, they clearly impressed the Gamemakers. They both scored tens, receiving comments of praise, sitting back with satisfied grins on their faces. The little girl, from Eleven, she got a seven. No one that small receives a score like that.

She promised to keep an eye out for the little girl.

The big boy got a ten as well. They promised to invite him into the alliance. She watched for Fire Girl's low score with anticipation, knowing it would make her feel better.

Eleven.

She sat furiously, staring at the number on the screen. It seemed to stay there longer than usual, as if taunting her. She said to herself at night, Fire Girl will die soon. She will die because of my knife.

Before the interviews, they went to Thresh. The big one from District Eleven. They said, join our alliance. You can help us and we can help you. We saw your training score.

No, he said. I can't become a Career. I won't.

She was taken aback by his response. No one would decline an offer like that. She said, you've made yourself a target! Just like Fire Girl. Because anyone who embarrasses her will surely get it in the Arena.

And then it happened again. Fire Girl was wearing a dress made of gems that mimicked fire whenever she twirled. She looked like a little child, playing sparkly dress-up. The audience loved it.

Then her district partner announced he loved her. The crowd went wild for the star-crossed lovers from District 12, and she sat there with fury burning inside her. She had been upstaged yet again.

However, it's the morning the Games begin now. She puts on her outfit and waits impatiently, while he walks back and forth three rooms over. They will be in the Arena very soon.

Finally, a voice says it's time to launch. She all but runs into her tube. He takes terse steps, worrying that she will die in minutes. She doesn't stop to think about anything other than Fire Girl, how she must kill her.

In the field, he sees her, poised to run for the knives nestled on a sack of apples. He smiles at her eagerness. She sees Fire Girl, looking like a scared animal. Clove smiles. Fire Girl is the animal, she is the hunter.

When the gong rings out, she sprints for the knives. Scooping them up before anyone, she sees her first prey. It's a young girl. District nine, maybe? Eight? She doesn't know, or care. She grabs a backpack, seeing Cato spear someone. She smiles to herself. They will dominate these games. Then her smile goes away.

Is that what she wants?

Now, she's looking for Fire Girl. She finds her, wrestling for a backpack with another boy.

Her knife finds his back. She throws another at Fire Girl with malice, who blocks it with her orange backpack. Curse the orange backpack.

She gets more knives. She kills more tributes. He has a sword and a spear. He's unbeatable. They meet up at the Cornucopia, them, District Four, and District One.

And then there's the boy from Twelve, Fire Girl's boyfriend. He's fighting off Marcus, that little one from Four, with a dagger. They watch in fascination as he kills District Four. He says to them, I can help you find Fire Girl. I don't really love her, it was just an act. Please let me join your alliance.

Okay, Cato says. You're in, Lover Boy.

She finds the boy from District Three trying to run. All of the other tributes are gone from this field or lying in it, dead. Wait, the scrawny boy protests. Don't kill me. I can make an impossible booby trap for your food. I can dig up the mines around the plates, then rebury them. I can reactivate them.

Reluctantly, she takes the knife away from his throat. He rubs his neck in relief and digs up the mines.

The Careers watch as he sets up their traps. Cato must admit, he's rather fascinated. He's ecstatic with his power. Now no one will touch their supplies. Or so he thinks.

She's glad the boy's alive. He made an unbeatable trap. People will be talking about this one for years.

When they go out hunting at night, they kill a little girl stupid enough to light a fire. They follow Lover Boy around the forest, where he says he'll be able to find Fire Girl. When Clove asks why she can't kill him, Cato says, he's our best chance of finding her, and she has to admit he's right. She will stop at nothing to kill he girl on fire.

As the days progress, they dominate the Games. They don't find any other tributes, and they are all too afraid to enter the grain field where Thresh is surely hiding.

Finally, the girl from District Four spots Fire Girl, sitting in a pond after the fire, probably burned. They chase her with glee, but she scales a large pine that none of them can climb up.

Clove feels cheated again. Wait her out, Lover Boy suggests. She'll have to come down eventually. Cato sits bitterly, not wanting to take his advice. But it's the smartest plan.

Maybe it's not, though. In the morning, they wake up to a Tracker Jacker attack and two of the alliance don't make it. The girls from One and Four. As Clove curls up, watching the horrible hallucinations by the lake, she thinks of Cato. Is he safe?

The venom produces terrible nightmares for him, ones that consist mostly of Clove. Her dying, her killing him, him dying in vain only for her not to win, him being forced to kill her when just the two of them are left standing.

When he wakes up, he's sure he loves Clove. Don't the Tracker Jacker nightmares show your worst fears as dreams? Cato vaguely remembers stabbing Lover Boy. In any case, he's gone.

When they see the smoke, they bring the boy from Three, thinking their supplies will surely stay safe. And when they come back to a smoldering wreckage, Cato goes insane, snapping the neck of the boy from District Three. Now they have nothing, their own weapons turned against them. Clove has only her six knives, Cato his spear, and both of them minimal food and first aid supplies.

The boy from District One dies the next day, and so does the tiny girl from Eleven. He split up with them, in the hopes of finding Fire Girl. Surely, he killed the little girl. But who killed him?

When they announce the rule change, Cato kisses Clove for the first time. Now, she is happy. They can both win. Both of them! They are unstoppable now.

At least, that's what Clove's arrogant mind presumes.

At the feast, the quick girl from District Five grabs her bag and darts away as soon as the table clicks into place. Clove could kill her now, but with her own pack and the prospect of killing Fire Girl in front of her, it doesn't seem worth it. Besides, Cato promised she could have Fire Girl if she gives the audience a show.

When she sees District Twelve sprint towards the table, she pulls herself up and runs, hoping Cato is close by for backup. Not that she thinks she'll need it.

She slams into the girl, holding a knife ready and feeling victory swell in her chest.

Clove taunts her prey. She taunts her about Rue, the little girl Marvel killed, who Cato says was allied with Fire Girl. She taunts her about Lover Boy, who Fire Girl is surely trying to save with whatever's in the pack. Cato says he cut Lover Boy badly. She bets if Fire Girl dies, so will her boyfriend. After a good three minutes of talk, goes in for the kill. Let's start with your mouth, she says, holding her knife ready. She slips it into the top corner of Fire Girl's lip when a something yanks her off District Twelve.

It's Thresh, the one who declined their offer for the alliance. He says, I heard her name. You kill her?

She backs away on all fours, screaming for Cato. Where is he? He could save her now. She can't die like this. Not after they were promised a future together.

Clove! Says the distant voice, but it's too late. She feels the dull pain in her head, the dent in her skull. She sees the rock in his hand and feels woozy. She feels scared.

She feels Cato over her, begging her to stay. She feels Cato's tears fall on her own cheek. She feels his large hand folded in her own.

She says, I have to go, Cato. It's the only thing she can say.

No, he says. No, Clove, you can't leave me!

But she does. When her cannon fires, he is broken, he is angry. He kisses her one last time and runs off to find Thresh, to avenge her death. And days later, a cannon fires and District Eleven loses hope of having a tribute return home. When another cannon fires, District Five stops watching and Cato knows that the Games will be over soon.

Then come the wolves, the scary, huge, mutant creatures with lifelike eyes. He runs to the Cornucopia, climbs its shiny surface as fast as possible. The lovers from District Twelve follow him and they all stand, trying to catch their breath, until he makes a move.

In second, Cato has Lover Boy in a headlock while an arrow is aimed at his head. Shoot me, he says, and he goes down with me.

She doesn't shoot. So they are at a standstill. But they both know Lover Boy will suffocate soon.

Then he feels a piercing pain in his hand, an arrow shot straight into it. He lets go of Lover Boy and feels a falling sensation.

When Fire Girl screamed, it's her!, Cato wasn't sure what she meant. But now he knows. He sees Glimmer in wolf form, eating away at him, but he has a bodysuit. He has armour. So he tries to fight the wolves off, thinking he will make his way back up the Cornucopia.

District Two always wondered, if it came down to it, could Cato really kill Clove? Many thought, in the back of their minds, no, he couldn't. Those people were right.

Because when he sees Clove, he freezes. He sees her beautiful brown eyes, bright and alert like they always were in a hunt. He sees her chocolate hair- now fur- glistening in the sun. If it's possible, she's even smirking as a wolf. As he raises his sword to kill the beast, he stops. Because it looks so much like Clove that he can't. So he lets her bite him.

So he gives up, lying on the ground, hoping it will be over soon. When the mutts rip through his body armour, he feels real pain, pain that feels like it will last forever.

And all Cato hopes for is a release as he's torn mercilessly apart by the girl he loves, turned evil by the Capitol labs.

When he feels the pain in his head the next morning, he knows Fire Girl has shot him. That she wants it to end too. He never thought he'd be grateful for a death by her, but he never pictured himself in this situation anyways.

Thank you, he whispers as he drifts off. Now he'll be able to find Clove, wherever she is.

They had it all.

They thought they did.

Now, they have nothing.

**Thanks for reading. I appreciate your feedback! :)**

**~Sgarnett99  
**


End file.
